pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI031: Hello, Pummelo!
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Lapras, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Snorlax, Ash's Charizard, Ash's Squirtle, Ash's Tauros, Ash's Kingler, Ash's Muk, Cissy's Blastoise, Danny's Nidoqueen, Danny's Scyther, Danny's Electrode, Danny's Machoke, Rudy's Starmie (all flashback), Nurse Joy's Chansey, Jolteon (photo), Drake's Dragonite, Drake's Ditto, Drake's Onix, Drake's Gengar |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |b3 =SpikeShell_Badge.png |b4 =JadeStar_Badge.png |guest =Drake |michars =Cissy, Danny, Rudy, Luana (all flashbacks), Drake, crowd |local =Pummelo Island |major =Ash and co. arrive on Pummelo Island. Ash's Lapras knows Water Gun. Ash's Tauros knows Fissure. Ash and co. meet Drake, Orange Islands' Champion. }} is the 31st episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis The time has come. Ash and co. finally arrive at Pummelo Island for the Orange League Competition. Team Rocket has a plan to capture Dragonite by letting Ash weaken it. Ash switches Snorlax for his Tauros since Snorlax ate and won't wake up. The Orange league went underway with Drake choosing his Ditto to go up first. When Ash chose Pikachu, Ditto took on its shape. Ash scored his first victory with Pikachu. Drake chose his Onix next and Ash choose Squirtle which was an easy win. Drake chose Gengar and Ash chose Tauros, trying out some beginner's luck. Unfortunately Ash had to recall Tauros after it was hit with Confuse Ray and chose Lapras. The episode ends with Gengar's Night Shade and Lapras' Ice Beam colliding with each other. What will be the result? Episode Plot Tracey sees they are approaching Pummelo Island, where Ash will have the chance to compete in the Orange League. Due to this overjoyment, he falls in water and climbs up to Lapras. Suddenly, they see something flying. In the lobby, the man checks Ash's badges and confirms they are legit. Tracey sees a statue of a Pokémon and draws it, though has a feeling he saw it before. The man tells Ash he'll fight tomorrow at ten o' clock. Ash goes to go, but Misty reminds him he needs to ask the directions to the stadium. The man gives the gang a tour of the League and enter the Palace of Victory, known as Orange League's Hall of Fame. They see the trophies and displays of people that won the Orange League. The trainer faces the Gym Leader in a 6-on-6 battle, making Ash surprised. Tracey tells Ash he needs to plan what which Pokémon should he use. Misty tells him to imagine that his name could be in the Hall of Fame if he wins the battle. The man tells them the Orange Crew believes it is necessary to test the trainers and their Pokémon to get into the League. If one defeats them and wins the Orange League, he/she deserves to be here. Tracey asks why is this strange statue here. The man tells it is a Dragonite, who is the protector of this island. Tracey knew it was a Dragonite, as they saw one when they were getting to the island. The man tells it is the Gym Leader's Dragonite, making the heroes surprised the Gym Leader has one. The man wishes Ash luck in the battle. The Gym Leader worries if there is going to be a challenger strong enough to defeat him. Team Rocket appear, remarking his Dragonite. Team Rocket want his Dragonite, but the man's response is an order to his Dragonite to use Hyper Beam, which causes Team Rocket to blast off. Ash sends his Pokémon for training. Pikachu uses Thunder Shock, Squirtle and Lapras use Water Gun, Charizard use Flamethrower and Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf. However, this was to wake Snorlax up, who has not. Misty tells Ash he should've waken it up before they got here. Ash brushes off her, telling that he will want his advice when he asks for it. Nurse Joy appears and Ash explains his problem. Nurse Joy tells him until there is problem or is hungry, Snorlax will not wake up. Ash contacts Prof. Oak, who tells him he needs to make a big decision. Ash tells that he needs to switch Snorlax, although Tracey worries they don't know which one to pick as they do not know which Pokémon the Gym Leader uses. Oak tells Ash he can use Kingler (whose claws got him a victory during the early stages of the Pokémon League), Muk (that bounced Bellsprout out of the way) and Tauros (who can make a stampede). Ash decides to use Tauros, making Misty surprised and Tauros happy for his decision. Ash places the Poké Ball, but Misty tells him he never used Tauros. Ash recalls he used Krabby and won, even if he never used it before. Tracey sees Ash hopes for the beginner's luck and he confirms it. The Poké Ball is transferred and Ash receives Tauros. Ash logs out and tells Tauros he is glad to have him. As Team Rocket wander from their recent defeat, they hear from a van the Gym Leader, Drake, will face a new challenger. Meowth has an idea - he thinks if the challenger would tire out Dragonite, they could swoop in and take Dragonite, making Team Rocket pleased. Next day, Drake and Ash appear in the stadium. Ash tells him he heard a lot about him and shake hands. The referee explains once three of a trainer's Pokémon are defeated, the field changes. The current field is a rock and a water ground. Also, the Gym Leader cannot change the Pokémon, though the challenger is allowed to. Team Rocket watch the fight and see the twerp faces Drake, with Meowth thinking this is more interesting. Drake sends Ditto and Ash sends Pikachu. Ditto transforms into Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunder, hitting Ditto. Ditto retaliates using the same move. Pikachu and Ditto collide using Thunder Shock, but Pikachu falls down, while Ditto manages to get in a safe position. Ash thinks of a plan to get Ditto away. Misty tells him to switch Pikachu, but Ash knows if he does, Ditto will copy his other Pokémon's moves. Ash states that Pikachu may be copied, but the original is always strong. Ditto uses Agility, dodging Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Ditto uses Thunder, so Pikachu ducks, causing himself to absorb the attack in his tail. Pikachu and Ditto use Quick Attack, causing each other to collide and fall down. However, Pikachu stands up and defeats Ditto using us electrified tail. Tracey understands Ditto was defeated as Pikachu is in better shape than it is. Drake calls Ditto back and sends Onix. Ash calls Pikachu back and sends Squirtle. Drake knows Ash would send a Pokémon like that. Tracey worries anyone could win this battle, while Misty cheers for Squirtle. Squirtle goes to use Water Gun, but Onix digs to avoid the attack. Ash tells Squirtle to go into the pool, but Onix emerges and attacks Squirtle, then Binds it. Squirtle Withdraws, making Drake think he will win this. However, Squirtle uses Hydro Pump, pushing Onix away. Drake tells Onix to dig, but Onix cannot and gets defeated by Squirtle's Skull Bash. Drake calls Onix back and remarks Ash's skills, then sends Gengar. Ash calls Squirtle back. Tracey tells Ash he does not have any Pokémon that are good against Ghost-type Pokémon. Ash sees it is time for the beginner's luck and sends Tauros, making Drake see he failed in his choice. Tauros uses Fissure, but Gengar jumps, using Confuse Ray to get Tauros to hit everything. Ash calls Tauros back and sends Lapras, who lands in the pool. Gengar uses Hypnosis, but Lapras dives into the water to avoid the attack. Lapras hits Gengar with a Water Gun. Gengar uses Night Shade and Lapras uses Ice Beam, making a powerful collision, as the heroes, Drake and the watchers see an explosion. With the collided attacks, who will remained standing? Debuts Character Drake Pokémon *Drake's Dragonite *Drake's Ditto *Drake's Gengar *Drake's Onix Quotes :"I hope this one leaves a good *impression*!" - Drake :"You did a great job. And so did you Ash, but this next one's gonna *rock* you!" - Drake :"Well Ash, so far you've beaten two of my Pokémon, but this time you don't stand a *ghost* of a chance." - Drake complementing Ash Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Ditto pretending to be Pikachu (JP), Dragonite (US) *This is the first episode to introduce the concept of field change. *This is the first time Ash had a full 6-on-6 Pokémon battle. He was denied this after being beaten by Ritchie in "Friend and Foe Alike". Mistakes Even though Ash caught his Tauros in a Safari Ball, from this episode onwards it will always be seen to have a normal Poké Ball. Gallery Ash and Pikachu fall down OI031 2.jpg Ash imagines being listed in the Hall of Fame OI031 3.jpg Dragonite goes to use Hyper Beam OI031 4.jpg Oak gives Ash three choices OI031 5.jpg Team Rocket make a new plan OI031 6.jpg Ditto transforms OI031 7.jpg Pikachu and Ditto collide OI031 8.jpg Pikachu absorbs the electricity OI031 9.jpg Onix vs. Squirtle OI031 10.jpg Onix gets hit by Hydro Pump OI031 11.jpg Gengar's Confuse Ray OI031 12.jpg Lapras and Gengar's attacks collide with each other }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura